The present invention relates to a multi-facted packaging concept particularly advantageous for use in the handling, transport and shipment of chemicals an uncontrolled release of which could be highly dangerous to our environment and either obviously or insidiously affect the health and welfare of those individuals exposed thereto.
Embodiments of the invention are optionally usable as a protective wrapping, barrier, shield, receptacle and/or liner in the packaging of a container or containers of hazardous chemical and are strikingly advantageous as applied to chemicals which may have been contaminated and resultingly fall in the category of hazardous waste. The problems encountered in and as a result of numerous occasions of unconstrained release of hazardous chemicals, a number of which have been currently experienced, are clearly a matter of general public knowledge and concern and demand solution as well as attention.
By way of example, and not by way of limitation, one form of embodiment of this invention solves a most serious long standing problem related to the handling, storage and shipment to a laboratory, for testing, of sample lots of a chemical suspect of having been contaminated in a manner or to an extent that it may constitute extremely hazardous waste requiring special handling and disposal.
In accordance with prior art practice samples of chemicals suspected of being contaminated are quietly and inobviously shipped to and from testing laboratories in conventional packaging by way of a common carrier. During the handling, loading and/or transport of such packages, they are often subject to disturbance and shock the degree and nature of which may suddenly or eventually result in leakage from or the breaking of the container(s) which hold(s) the chemicals. Should this occur the escaping chemicals will soak and/or break through and escape from their packaging. In such event, any person, cargo or other property exposed thereto will be placed in jeopardy the degree and nature of which will depend on the nature, character and amount of the chemical and/or contaminant involved. On the other hand the first person that may become aware of the fact that leakage or breakage has occurred may be that person who opens the package at its destination. Such an incident has occurred many times, as a result of which a person or persons handling or in the vicinity of that person opening the package will be unexpectedly exposed to its dangerous contents and have body contact therewith and/or inhale the fumes which exude therefrom. As should be readily obvious, the consequences of this can be a very serious threat to the health and welfare of those involved and a contamination of the environment in which the package was handled, opened and disposed.
Such problems as this are simply and effectively solved to a significant degree in the use of embodiments of the present invention in application to and about containers of contaminated and otherwise hazardous chemicals and within their receptacles during their storage and handling as well as in the packaging of such containers for their shipment from one place to another by common carriers.
No one of the parties to this disclosure is aware of any prior art which is specifically pertinent to the features of novelty which reside in the embodiments of the present invention.